


Have yourself a merry little Christmas oder: Dämonische Weihnacht

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er mochte die Feiertage nicht. Wohin man auch blickte, verfielen die Menschen in einen wahren Dekorationswahn. Überall hingen bunte, meist blinkende Lichter und an jeder Ecke stand ein nach Whiskey oder sonstigen Spirituosen stinkender Kerl im Weihnachtsmannkostüm, läutete eine aufdringlich laute Glocke, schrie "ho ho ho" quer über die Straße und drängte die Leute, Geld in seinen Topf zu schmeißen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas oder: Dämonische Weihnacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariella).



> Vorgaben:  
> ich wünsche mir auf jeden Fall eine Story mit Happy End, aber es sollte nicht das Genre AU und auch kein Slash sein. Als Fandoms kommen die folgenden in Frage: Primeval, Smallville, Lost oder Angel.
> 
> Bei dem Angel Fandom würde ich mich über eine Story freuen, die über Lorne und Doyle handelt. Auch hier sollte es aber nur um Freundschaft unter zwei Männern gehen. Vielleicht sind es zwei Single Männer die mehr oder weniger notgedrungen die Feiertage zusammen verbringen.  
> Mariella

Matsch lag auf den Straßen und Fußwegen herum. Es war kühl, doch es fiel kein Schnee, sondern unangenehmer Nieselregen. Trotz der vergleichsweise warmen Temperatur ließ es ein harscher Nordwind kälter wirken, als das Thermometer behauptete. Doyle zog die Schultern hoch und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Er mochte die Feiertage nicht. Wohin man auch blickte, verfielen die Menschen in einen wahren Dekorationswahn. Überall hingen bunte, meist blinkende Lichter und an jeder Ecke stand ein nach Whiskey oder sonstigen Spirituosen stinkender Kerl im Weihnachtsmannkostüm, läutete eine aufdringlich laute Glocke, schrie "ho ho ho" quer über die Straße und drängte die Leute, Geld in seinen Topf zu schmeißen. Jeder wusste doch, dass die Typen nur für ihre eigenen Zwecke sammelten.  
  
Ein Weiterer, besagter nicht-selbstloser Weihnachtsmänner, stand an der nächsten Straßenecke und Doyle schlüpfte rechts in eine Seitengasse, um dem Gesellen zu entgehen. Selbst wenn er ein paar Dollar bei sich gehabt hätte, würde er es sicherlich nicht hergeben, damit sich ein Säufer die nächste Flasche Alkohol kaufen konnte. Die bisschen Geld, das er zu Hause hatte, würde er lieber für sich selbst spenden und sich irgendwo einen steifen Drink genehmigen. Doch nach Hause wollte er nicht. Es war spät am Weihnachtsabend. Jeder normale Mensch feierte mit seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden, machte sich einen ruhigen Abend. Aber er war ja kein Mensch. Schmerz zog kurz durch seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken an Harry. Er könnte jetzt auch im Kreis seiner Familie feiern ... Aber er war ja ein Dämon. Rasch schob er die Gedanken beiseite und sah sich suchend um. Innerlich fluchend gab er zu, dass er die paar Dollar eben doch hätte mitnehmen sollen. Er hatte die Wahl, weiterhin durch die Straßen zu laufen oder das wenige Geld aus seiner Wohnung zu holen und sich in eine Kneipe zu setzen. So denn eine offen hatte.  
  
Vermutlich würde sich sein Vorhaben schwieriger gestalten, als er angenommen hatte. Gerade als er sich umwandte um, eben doch zu seiner Wohnung zurück zu gehen, gingen in der Bar, die er soeben passiert hatte, die Lichter aus. Es war die Einzige gewesen, die er auf seinem Streifzug gesehen hatte, die nicht wegen der Feiertage geschlossen gewesen war. Bis soeben.  
  
"Super. Was ist dieses Jahr los? War doch sonst nie so schlimm. Irgendeine Bar hat doch sonst immer offen, verdammt." Missmutig wandte sich Doyle wieder in die andere Richtung. "Dann brauch ich auch nicht zurück in die olle Bruchbude, um Geld zu holen, wenn ich es nirgendwo ausgeben kann. Ich hasse Weihnachten."  
  
"Na, wer wird denn so schrecklich schlechte Laune haben, an einem so feierlichen Tag?", erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
  
Doyle überlegte einen Moment, ob er reagieren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. In einer trüben Nacht, in einer dunklen Seitengasse, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit und Einsamkeit auf einen Fremden zu reagieren, der einen ansprach, war in dieser Stadt nie eine gute Idee.  
  
"Hey, Butterplätzchen! Wenn du gerade zu mir wolltest, mache ich den Laden wieder auf. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Pläne. Dachte nur, dass ich sowieso kein Geschäft mehr machen würde, am Weihnachtsabend."  
  
"Kein Geld", gab Doyle knapp zurück und marschierte weiter.  
  
"Kein Problem. Ich lade dich auf einen Drink ein, weil heute Weihnachten ist."  
  
Der Satz brachte Doyle ins Grübeln. Er wog seine Optionen ab. Er konnte weiter einsam durch die Nacht marschieren, alleine in seiner Bude versauern oder sich einen Drink von einem Barkeeper schenken lassen. Langsam wandte er sich um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Mann, der dort unweit von ihm stand, war eindeutig ein Dämon. Seine Haut war grün und er hatte neben stechenden Augen und einem markanten Kinn auch noch Hörner auf der Stirn. Er war groß und in auffällig schrille Farben gekleidet. Alles in allem wirkte er irgendwie ... surreal. Das half so gar nicht, sein Misstrauen zu überwinden.  
  
"Wenn du auf leichte Beute aus bist, muss ich dich enttäuschen." Doyle verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und mit wenig Anstrengung ließ er seine dämonische Seite zum Vorschein kommen.  
  
Der andere Dämon lachte heiter auf, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, die Tür erneut aufzuschließen.  
  
"Du bist wirklich niedlich, Zimtsternchen. Aber ich esse weder Dämonen noch Menschen und im Caritas ist Gewalt 'Dämon an Dämon' überhaupt nicht möglich. Also zier dich nicht und komm rein."  
  
"Caritas", murmelte Doyle gedankenverloren. Den Namen hatte er schon öfter gehört. Meist von Dämonen. Eine Zuflucht, ein Ort des Friedens, geschützt durch einen Zauber. Verwirrt sah er den Anderen an. "DAS Caritas?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Gibt nur eines und das ist meines." Der andere lächelte, stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. "Komm endlich rein, Früchtekuchen. Ist doch viel zu ungemütlich hier draußen. Kann ich dich für einen Glühwein begeistern? Oder wäre dir Eierpunsch lieber?" Damit verschwand der Dämon durch die offene Tür.  
  
"Okay." Doyle zuckte etwas die Schultern. "Passt ja zu Weihnachten, wenn ich mir ein Glas Eierpunsch gönne und mit Gebäcknamen bezeichnet werde. Da kriegt man fast Hunger." Noch immer vorsichtig folgte er dem Dämon schließlich durch die offene Tür und betrat zum ersten Mal das Caritas.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Eierpunsch wärmte ihn von innen, die warme Umgebung des Caritas wärmte ihn von außen und der Besitzer des Lokals - Lorne, wie er sich gleich nach Betreten vorgestellt hatte - brachte ihn zum Lachen. Alles in allem musste sich Doyle eingestehen, dass der Abend gar nicht so schlecht war.  
  
Lorne war ihm sympathisch - abgesehen von seiner Eigenheit, ihn als Weihnachtsgebäck zu betiteln - und sie unterhielten sich über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Meist erzählte Lorne aus seinem Alltag als Barkeeper in einer Bar für Dämonen.  
  
"Das hättest du sehen sollen! Ich amüsiere mich für gewöhnlich nicht, wenn hier jemand versucht, einem anderen Dämon zu schaden, aber das hat nicht einmal mich kalt gelassen. Ein fliegender Fyarl-Dämon sieht einfach zum Schießen aus."  
  
Doyle hatte sich an seinem Eierpunsch verschluckt, als Lorne im erzählt hatte, wie einer dieser recht gewalttätigen Dämonen in seiner Bar unfreiwillig Flugstunden genommen hatte. Er schlug sich gegen die Brust und schnappte keuchend und hustend nach Luft.  
  
"Uh, vorsicht, Marzipanstollen. Du sollst das Zeug doch nicht inhalieren." Lorne klopfte ihm hilfsbereit auf die Schulter.  
  
"Nächstes Mal warn mich oder erzähl mir sowas nicht, wenn ich gerade trinke", brachte er keuchend hervor. "Das war ein Mordanschlag, Lorne!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Mandelsternchen, das war wahrlich nicht meine Absicht."  
  
"Lorne!" Doyle rollte die Augen. "Wenn du mich nochmal als Gebäck bezeichnest, denke ich wirklich noch, dass du mich nur abfüllen und auffressen willst! Grundgüter."  
  
"Huh?" Lorne sah ihn verwirrt an. "Bitte was?"  
  
"Du bezeichnest mich ständig als Gebäck."  
  
"Ach." Lorne winkte ab. "Das mach ich nicht nur bei dir und bisher hab ich noch keinen meiner Kunden aufgegessen."  
  
"Ist dir schon mal das Gebäck ausgegangen?"  
  
"Wie meinen?"  
  
"Na, du hast noch keinen Spitznamen doppelt verwendet. Geht dir nicht irgendwann das Gebäck aus, mit dem du Leute bezeichnen kannst?"  
  
"Da musst du noch lange hier sitzen, damit das womöglich passiert." Lorne winkte ab und kam hinter der Bar hervor. "Wie wäre es mit etwas Musik? Mir ist nach Singen zu Mute."  
  
Doyle beobachtet seinen Gastgeber verwundert, der munter auf die Bühne sprang und das Mikrophon aus dem Ständer nahm. Er summte ein wenig vor sich hin und hatte plötzlich eine Fernbedienung in der Hand, mit der er die Bühnenbeleuchtung und die Musik anschaltete. Sofort hatte Doyle das Gefühl, das er auf einem Konzert war.  
  
"Wonach steht dir der Sinn, Dominosteinchen? Etwas Ruhiges, Besinnliches?"  
  
 _Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_  
  
"Nah" Lorne unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu früh am Abend für so melancholische Lieder. Wie wäre es mit etwas Fröhlicherem?" Er drückte erneut auf die Fernbedienung und das nächste Lied lief an, welches Lorne voller Begeisterung und Energie mitsang.  
  
 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see and every couple tries to stop  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling_  
...  
  
Lorne grinste zu ihm hinunter, als er gleich darauf schon das nächste Lied anstimmte. Einladend winkte er Doyle zu, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Und schon startete der nächste Song in der Karaokemaschine.  
  
 _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun _  
...  
  
Doyle konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Die gute Laune seines Gastgebers schlug sofort auch auf ihn ein, steckte ihn an. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, leerte er seinen Eierpunsch sprang zu Lorne auf die Bühne und stimmte mit ein. Ein Lied um das andere sangen sie und er vergaß völlig, dass er die Feiertage doch eigentlich hasste.  
  
Nach zahlreichen Liedern war er außer Atem, müde und reichlich betrunken. Zwischendurch war Lorne immer wieder einmal von der Bühne gegangen, hatte sie beide mit Getränken versorgt. Wie spät es war, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht und irgendwie fand er auch gerade keine Uhr in der Bar. Vermutlich aus gutem Grund. Wer nicht wusste, dass er längst wegmusste, blieb schließlich länger sitzen und trank noch ein paar Bierchen mehr.  
  
"Ein letztes Lied noch, Heidesand, dann werde ich dich doch langsam rauswerfen." Lorne presste erneut einen Knopf und gesellte sich zu Doyle auf die Bühne. Sanfte Klänge drangen diesmal an sein Ohr und Doyle überlegte einen Moment, doch rasch das Weite zu suchen.  
  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_  
  
Doyle lauschte der ersten Strophe und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lorne das Lied aus einem bestimmten Grund ausgesucht hatte. Als wolle er ihm damit etwas mitteilen. Wollte ihm der Dämon gerade weismachen, dass all seine Sorgen und Probleme verschwinden würden?  
      
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._  
  
Natürlich nicht. Doyle lächelte gedankenverloren. Lorne war kein Magier. Er konnte nicht einfach mit den Fingern schnippen und alles würde gut werden. Doch für diesen Abend, vielleicht für die Feiertage, würde er sich einfach keine Sorgen machen. Sein neuer Freund hatte ihn sogar schon zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen. Er würde dieses Jahr nicht alleine herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass die Feiertage endlich vorübergingen und er verdrängen konnte, dass er einsam war. Dieses Jahr würde er sich nicht einsam fühlen müssen. Ob Lorne wusste, wie viel ihm das bedeutete? Hatte er deshalb das Lied gewählt?  
  
 _Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._  
  
Doyle musste lächeln. Er stand neben Lorne und ohne es bewusst zu merken, hatte er angefangen, mit Lorne zu singen. Als der größere Dämon den Arm freundschaftlich um seine Schulter legte und ihm zuzwinkerte, lehnte er sich etwas in den Halt und genoss das Gefühl, jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er einfach reden konnte, der zuhörte und der ihn seine Probleme auch mal vergessen lassen konnte. Sie hatten sich erst diesen Abend kennen gelernt, aber Doyle wusste, dass das nur der Beginn einer guten Freundschaft war. Er spürte es einfach.  
  
 _Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. _  
  
Der letzte Ton verklang, die Musik verstummte.  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten", meinte Lorne und klopfte ihm bestärkend auf die Schulter. "Aber jetzt", erklärte er, noch ehe Doyle den Wunsch erwidern konnte", ist es wirklich Zeit für dich, nach Hause zu gehen, Springerle. Du kannst ja kaum noch die Augen offen halten."  
  
Lorne hatte Recht und Doyle nickte und gähnte herzhaft, ehe er von der Bühne kletterte und sich träge streckte.  
  
"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
"Sech Uhr morgens." Lorne grinste bei dem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, den er gerade machte. "Na? War doch nicht mal so schlimm der Weichnachtsabend, nicht wahr? Und den Rest der Feiertage kriegen wir auch noch rum. Vergiss nicht, dass du zum Essen eingeladen bist."  
  
"Wann soll ich denn hier sein?"  
  
"Komm vorbei, wenn du ausgeschlafen bist. Das kriegen wir dann schon hin."  
  
Doyle nickte Lorne dankbar zu und nahm sich seine Jacke vom Stuhl. Erneut musste er gähnen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
  
"Gute Nacht Lorne", murmelte er träge, als er sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte. "Und dir auch eine frohe Weihnacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Zitronenherzchen. Komm gut nach Hause. Und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Dein Leben wird sich bald zum Besseren wenden."  
  
~*~  
  
Doyle war zu müde, um sich jetzt mit Lornes Worten auseinanderzusetzen. Er beschloss, ihn am nächsten Tag danach zu fragen. Doch bis er bald darauf endlich völlig übermüdet in seinem Bett lag, hatte er die ominöse Aussage längst vergessen.  
  
Sie fiel ihm erst wieder ein, als er anfing, mit Angel zusammenzuarbeiten.  
  
 **THE END**  
  
   



End file.
